Ahsoka&Rex forever
by Karolyn K
Summary: Ahsoka has got a secret lover who is really impressing her,first it seems to be Rex…  But then happened something which shows that it couldn't be Rex at all…  Now Ahsoka wants Rex to do something as a prove of his love towards her…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the used charakters belong to George Lucas and the season Star wars the clone wars.

* * *

><p>authors note: The whole story is written from Ahsokas pointof view<p>

* * *

><p><em>The letter<em>

I woke up because there was something prickly in my face. My hand went slowly under my pillow were my light saber was placed, the next moment I sat up quickly while turning on my light saber. But unfortunately I had been too sweeping, so I banged my head directly on the edge of my lamp. The next moment I started cursing, my head was terribly hurting, I could only hope that it wouldn't turn into a blue stain on my hair tails. In the green light of my saber I could take a short look at my watch, GOSH 4 am in the morning… But now that I was once awake I decided to have a closer look at this prickly thing which was the reason for me being awake at night.

When I looked down beside my pillow I just couldn't believe what I saw. There was lying a red rose on my quilt cover and on its stem there was tied up a letter. When I carefully wiped it off I noticed that someone had marked my name at the left edge. AHSOKA was written there in small tiny letters, which had the same color as the rose. My heart beat faster; I was confused could it really be, was it really possible that… I stopped breathing for a moment; my heart jumped.

"Okay calm down", I tried to reassure myself without any success.

"It is only a letter", I continued talking to myself, "so nothing exciting".

I held the letter in my hands as it was something fragile. Then I turned it around and started carefully opening it. Inside the letter there was a small piece of paper, like the envelope in neutral white, but the handwriting was again in the same red as the red from the rose. There were only two lines written down but it was a wonderful poem.

_You are like a rose, beautiful and prickly._

_So __I only hold you loose but lovingly_

I read it about four times before I was able to look up. Then I noticed that a tear went down my cheek, a tear of happiness. Whoever wrote me that; he is so romantic... I pressed the letter on my chest and breathed deeply in. And if I'm not mistaken I swear I could smell a waft of aftershave. After a long while I decided to get a bit more sleep.

So I placed the letter with the greatest caution in the drawer of my night table and locked it. Afterwards I pinned the rose upside down on my pin board between the list of things I need to do and the birthday calendar.

I was the happiest girl in the galaxy the problem was, that I was too happy… I was so happy that I wasn't able to fall asleep. My thoughts were caught by the letter and the rose. For me it looked like I had a secret lover, as in a movie.

While trying hard to fall asleep it came to my mind that the best thing was that we were on the way to a mission which means on a Jedi ship, so it would be quite easy to find out who my admirer was. With an exact exclusion process I promised myself success.

When it was seven a clock I wasn't able to stay longer in bed, while getting up I was doing a short estimate. It was still one week on the ship, so one week to find out who it was. I decided to make a list of guys I liked and one list for guys which could probably be the author of the poem.

The problem was that both lists were consisting in the end of the names which had come to my mind while writing; and this was only one name.

Rex

Rex

Rex

Rex

Rex

Rex

.

.

.

And so on…

I just couldn't help it. But I was so extremely in love with him that I just didn't want to believe that the letter might come from someone else.

_But the big question __was: could it be possible that Rex was the author of the letter?_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Captain Rex_

There was only one way to find it out: I needed to ask him. However, I was afraid of being too direct. What would happen if it wasn't him; he would probably laugh his head off when I would inquire. All in all, a tricky situation. And besides, my usual talent in finding solutions for every situation seemed to be gone. I couldn't help it.

Cause of my uncertainty I started walking up and down my room while debating the pro and cons with myself. (I was used to talk often to myself, because it was a good way to express an ambiguous opinion towards a topic.)

"He is a human being, so why should he make fun of you…"

I stopped. I wasn't sure but I thought I had heard the metallic click of my door. I turned around and…"Oh my goodness" escaped an exclamation of shock… it was Rex standing in the door his helmet under his arm. He was smiling.

"Who is going to make fun of you?" he declared interested.

"Blimey me, you made me jump!" I proclaimed in a funny way.

Meanwhile he was grinning …

"What is so funny" I asked a bit annoyed.

"Err…Nothing… Oh, err General Skywalker wants you to come to the bridge." He explained.

Then he added "Err Commander a personal question… is this the way you're used to sleep?" He was raising an eyebrow.

I gasped for air outraged. "Captain, I don't think this is…" I drew my breath audibly, when I realized what he was trying to say. I instantly maneuvered him out of my room. Then I leaned against the closed door. What a shame…! What is he going to think about me now…? But more important what is he going to tell the others…?

I looked at me in the mirror in front of me; luckily I had put on the red t-shirt it was more fitting to my black panty… (Yes, I went to bed with a T-shirt and a panty… it was just more convenient than these scratchy pyjamas.) …but in this case my 'panty-t-shirt-outfit' had obviously been the wrong choice.

Now I hastened to get changed; Master Skywalker hates delays.

When I left my room I made sure that the door was closed. (Unfortunately we couldn't lock our rooms!) Then I started running in the direction of the bridge.

When I reached the control room of the bridge I tried to get slower but unluckily I was too fast so I ran directly into Rex. He must have felt something like that because he dropped his helmet and just before the final crash he lifted me up over his head with his hands tight on my waist, after a few seconds in the air he let me carefully down with the comment "Today you seem to be a bit clumsy, better I'll accompany you back to your room after the meeting." I blushed.

Needlessly Skyguy added "Hey Snips, you could thank Captain Rex, he saved you from a crash."

"Yes" I grumbled and started grinding my teeth.

What had happened that everybody was behaving like an idiot? This wasn't normal at all. I turned my head a bit and looked at Rex. He was so handsome… When he noticed my view he turned and started smiling, I turned away immediately.

I wasn't able to listen to Skyguy and every time he asked me if I had understood his plan I just nodded. I felt horrible; I just wanted to go to bed right now.

Luckily Rex noticed that I really needed a bit of sleep, so he fixed it for me.

"Err… General I am sorry for interrupting but Commander Tano seems to be very tired, may I bring her back to her room, she needs to be awake when we have night watch."

"What? Night watch?" I asked loudly.

"Yes, you and captain Rex are going to have night watch; this is what we're talking about the whole time…" Explained Skywalker to me in a calm voice.

Then he turned to Rex. "You may, but come back forthwith!"

"Yes, general" he nodded "I'll be back soon."

He took my arm and pushed me gently in front of him.

When we left the conference room I walked slowly; I wanted to walk my whole life with him like that. His arm was warm and he was so soft. He would be a perfect boyfriend…

I can't remember how I got in my panty-t-shirt-outfit or how I got to bed but when I woke up I was definitely in my room. It was completely dark so I tried to feel for the switch of my lamp. When I had found it I turned on the light. It was only a dim light but bright enough to notice that there was a piece of paper lying which wasn't at all mine.

When I looked at it; my heart began to beat faster… I knew this handwriting, I knew this aftershave, I knew this color,… I knew who my secret lover was…

On the paper there was marked

I'll fetch you 19:30

Xx Rex

I put the paper to the letter in my drawer; I WAS HAPPY. It had been Rex, the whole time… amazing.

And because there was still an hour till he'd fetch me, I decided to give him a surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

_Commander Ahsoka_

But before I even had the opportunity to think about a nice surprise, it knocked at my door.

Then I heard Rex's voice. "Commander, may I come in?" he was asking.

"Just one moment" I answered while getting into my clothing. "Now, you can come in" I added, when opening the door.

"Hey, Rex" I said and gave him a radiant smile.

He was entering my room and with him the waft of aftershave. I loved his aftershave it was kind of sexy. I closed the door behind him and pranced around. It was all quiet in my room there were only the muted voices from the corridor. Then he started coughing artificially.

"Err… Commander…" he started, "… I know there is still an hour till our night watch will begin, but I was wondering if… err… if you could imagine spending this hour with me… " he finally finished the sentence. Then he looked at me, waiting for an answer.

In my face there grew a smile "Oh Rex,… I would love to…"Then I looked to the ground "…and please don't call me Commander it is… so formal… you can just call me Ahsoka!"

He looked a bit unsure. "Err… right,… Ahsoka." He walked towards me. When he stood in front of me he placed his hands hesitantly on my shoulders. His view rested directly in my eyes.

"It seems you have a plan what to do with me this hour…" I whispered ambiguously.

He started grinning. Then he was coming nearer and nearer when he reached my hairtails he breathed "Oh you can trust me; I've got lots of ideas what to do with you…" Then he threw both arms around me, holding me tight.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter was short but I really want to keep the suspense alive.<p>

Any Comments?


	4. Chapter 4

_Interruptions_

I was overwhelmed; this was the greatest moment in my life. I just closed my eyes and leaned against his chest, than I slowly moved my hands on his back and pressed him closer to me. After a while he started carefully caressing my back. I got pleasant Goosebumps. He was doing all that so professional that I wondered if he had practiced somewhere; this thought gave me a stab in the heart. But before I even had the opportunity to finish this train of thought he did something which was seeking my whole attention. He grabbed my neck as if I was a kitten and then he spun me into a passionate kiss. My confused thoughts tumbled. I never thought that a usual Clone would be able to kiss like THAT, but to be honest, he wasn't just a usual Clone he was THE Clone and he was my Clone. My captain Rex.

It seemed as if he never wanted to let me go again and as if he never wanted to let this kiss come to an end. It was like we were the only two people in the galaxy. The time stopped and the room around us disappeared. Everything was perfect.

Suddenly there was a noise in Rex's commlink, and then I heard Anakin's voice:"Rex where on this dammed ship are you, Rex come in, REX…"

Rex gently stopped kissing me then he gave me an excusing view.

"Yes, General Skywalker!" he said with an innocent voice.

"Oh boy, am I glad to hear something from you… But no offence in this comet storm it isn't at all easy to keep the radio traffic up. We have to deal with continuing interruptions."

Rex started grinning in my direction before he answered "Okay thanks for the warning… and by the way I hate these interruptions too…"

"Yes, they are so annoying" Skyguy answered.

"Yes indeed… they are… annoying" repeated Rex slowly. Then he kissed me on top of my hair tails; I smiled.

"I hoped you would understand, so the problem is that I have to finish my watch earlier than planned, they need me on the bridge… So I want you and Ahsoka to start your night watch now… All right, any questions left?"At this moment there was a loud whistle then murmuring and crackling. Rex shut his commlink off.

"So you heard Skywalker, back to work…" I said, trying to let it sound a bit funny.

Then I gave him a huge hug and soaked in the scent of his sexy aftershave. Finally I kissed him.

"Boy, I could get used to that" While saying this; his face lighted up. I beamed.

"Be careful or you may become addicted to me…" I joked

"This warning is definitely too late, love, cause I **am** already addicted" he said with a serious look on his face. Then he went over to my desk and picked up his helmet.

"Hey, I thought you hadn't brought your helmet with you, because when you entered my room you had definitely nothing with you…"I looked at him inquiringly.

"Well… yes, but as I brought you to bed this morning I must have forgotten it in here totally unplanned …" he was blushing.

"Interesting, interesting…"I started grinning. Then I opened the door. "But now, come on…Captain"


	5. Chapter 5

_Night watch_

He put on his helmet and went towards me. When he was in front of me he took my hand and pulled me softly out on the corridor. I closed the door and looked around; we were the only two people.

"Where is our night watch going to take place?" I asked.

"There is no exact place; our task is just to walk up and down through the corridors of this ship. And if there is anything suspicious we shall inform General Skywalker." He explained.

"Okay…" I said slowly. "In which direction are we going to go first?"I looked at him inquiringly.

"I think we should first control the cargo room, and afterwards the emergency exits." He proposed.

"Sounds good, there is only one problem… I have never been there, so I don't know how to get in the bay…" I confessed.

"No problem, it is quite easy to find the cargo room… just follow me..." … "…and there is just one more thing we have to pay attention to… "He made a dramatic pause to be sure that I would listen."… We have to pass to Clone tract…"

"…Brilliant…" I said without much enthusiasm. "They'll ask annoying questions…"

He stroked my hand. "Don't worry they are only curious… when we don't show them that we are a couple they won't ask one annoying question… Commander Tano." he said and let my hand go free.

I sighed. "Yes, captain Rex… "

Then it was oppressively quiet. I took all my courage to break it. I took breath. "Err… Rex…"

He interrupted me "…**Captain** Rex…" he said urgently.

"Yes, I know" I rolled my eyes and tried a new start. "So, **Captain** Rex…err… can you dance?" I asked.

He stopped "Ahsoka… what for…"

I shook my head disapprovingly. "…Commander Tano…" I corrected him.

He sighed. "No, I can't dance, why are you asking?" He started again walking.

I walked backwards in front of him. "Oh, err… it's just because I love dancing…" I tried getting him interested.

"I am sorry, but it isn't part of our training…" he said in a neutral voice.

We reached the Clone tract; so I fell back walking on his left side (forwards).

"We'll just run though it… okay?" he said without really giving me the opportunity to answer.

So we hurried; when we had passed half of the corridor, we met Cody coming out of one room, something in his hand, he looked around as if he didn't wanted to be seen; when he noticed us, he got quickly back in the room. _How charming…_

"Why did he turn when he saw us, he has never been as unfriendly as that?" I asked Rex.

But instead of giving me an answer he just grumbled "…probably he has forgotten something."

I knew that there was more behind it, but I decided to wait for a fitting moment to ask him, cause now he seemed to be very tense.

The rest of our way was without complications and when we left the clone tract Rex seemed to be relieved. He even started joking. So at the end it was quite funny to have night watch with him. Everything was quiet and ultimately we just ran through the ship because of alibi reasons.

When we passed the third time the cargo room, it was shortly before midnight.

"…And wow…_what a surprise_, nothing suspicious… and back to the emergency exits" I said bored with the ghost of sarcasm in my voice.

"Now I've got an idea, we could make a game out of it… you'll close your eyes and I'll lead you somewhere and then you have to guess where we are, okay?" proposed Rex.

"Sounds acceptable… My eyes are closed now." I informed him. I tried to feel for him.

But instead of giving me his hand he lifted me up and started bearing me.

"Err… one question… have you planed to carry me the whole time like this…" I questioned uncertainly.

"There is nothing speaking against it, honey… "He answered.

It was only a short trip, but the way was completely new to me, given that I thought there was only one way out of the bay. I tried to recognize something, but stupidly I had no idea where I was.

I was still trying to find a clue, when he stopped. "Final station" he said laughing.

I could hear that he must have taken his helmet off.

"Now, it's your turn, where are we?"He asked joyfully.

"I don't really know it… Maybe in an old junk room consisting of weaves and dust." I tried to guess.

"I think I haven't heard that… we are definitely not in a junk room… but before you'll continue making this room worse, you may open your eyes, sweetheart."He declared generously.

When I opened my eyes, I saw him beaming. I glanced at him. Then I looked around. I was sure that it was the first time that I saw a room like this. In front of me there was just one simple cabinet on the right side one table and one chair left of the door and behind me a bed and beside it a night table. I slowly sat down on his bed and took carefully a picture from his night table. To my very big surprise it was me on the picture, I looked at it incredulously.

"This picture is older than a year, right…?" I asked softly.

He stood there like a little boy; just nodding, so I replaced the photo carefully. After a few seconds staring at the photo he came back into motions, first he cleared his throat, then he kneeled down in front of me. I looked on my knees.

"Ahsoka…" he started seriously, while taking my hands"… I've got something to tell you"

I looked up to him and when our eyes met he continued.

"Ahsoka you are my life, I love you." In his voice there was no doubt. "I'm telling you this every day…" He made a head movement towards the direction of the photo… He tried a smile.

"So do I…" I smiled. Then a tear went down my cheek… "I love you too…" I whispered.

He gingerly wiped it off. "Hey, Soka there is no need to weep…" he whispered.

"I know..." I sneezed"…but it is so touching…"I muttered as I looked in his big brown eyes.

His eyes confused me. They were so full of love that I was afraid that he would jump on me the next moment. But he was completely able to control himself. He gently put his hand under my chin and pulled me closer. And when our lips met I could feel that it wasn't just a kiss it was desire, but on both sides. This kiss was 100 times better than the first one and lasted at least 100 times longer than the one in my room. When we slowly broke apart, I was completely changed; there was only one wish in my head, the wish of having a family to live in peace with.

But as every time in such moments of happiness, there was a banging at the door.

I shook my head and fell backwards on Rex's bed. "Oh boy, oh boy, it seems as if everyone is just waiting for us two, being in a private place." I said laughing

"Who, ever it is, come in" I permitted generously.


	6. Chapter 6

_R2's hunch_

But the banging continued. Then I heard something bleeping.

"It's R2… isn't it?" I asked. "Let him in." I ordered Rex.

Rex went to the door and opened it; then a distraught R2 came in, his bleeping was completely out of control and it sounded more as if he was squeaking. He stopped in front of Rex's bed and started wobbling.

I sat up. "Hey R2, what's wrong with you?" I asked and put a hand on him to calm him down.

Rex closed the door and sat down beside me. "I am sure he wants to tell us something important… but he is… bleeping… too fast…" announced Rex.

It needed a lot of persuasiveness to get R2 to 'speak' slowly. He was still agitated but finally he tried his best.

"Bleep, bleep" he started accusingly, waiting for an answer.

"Ooh…you want to know why we aren't on night watch… "I blushed.

Luckily Rex answered instead of me, "We **are** on night watch my little droid friend, but Ahso-… err the commander didn't feel well, so I thought it would be better if she lay down a minute…"

"Peep, peep, peep, bleep." He answered with a hint of panic.

"No R2… I really don't need a medical droid, I'm fine. Rex helped me wonderful." I smiled lost in thought.

Rex grinned. "But now, back to you R2…" Rex looked at Skyguy's astromech droid. "What has happened that you are so… lively?"

"Peep, bleeeeep, pipe, squeak" explained R2.

I came back in reality. "What have you just said? Anakin is faking holograms?"

R2 continued. "Bleeeeep, bleep."

I couldn't listen, I just could not believe it, my master…, why should he… fake holograms. He had always been against fraud and faking holograms was definitely kind of a fraud... I laid a hand on my forehead, now I seriously didn't feel well. I sank weakly back on the bed. "Why is he doing that…?" I asked swallowing with difficulty. "I hope he doesn't work with separatists…" the idea let me shudder. My fantasy showed horror episodes. Anakin as a secret Sith-lord, undercover he was trying the whole time to kill the Jedi's, I uttered a suppressed cry.

"Ahsoka, you're okay?" Rex asked worried.

"Yes,… I already told you, I'm fine…" I tried concentrating on facts and not to fell back in my horror-fantasy-dreams.

"If it helps you…; No general Skywalker is not working with separatists…" I breathed with a sign of relief."… but he's doing something even worse." Rex added finally.

"Is there anything worse than working with separatists?" I really tried, but I could not imagine a worse thing than separatists.

"If R2 is really telling us the truth, we have to hurry, come on,… we have to catch him in flagrante."Rex was getting up. Then he gave me a hand and pulled me up.

The next minutes everything happened fast; we left his room and ran towards Skyguy's room. On our trip, Rex informed me of R2's hunch.

"If R2's information's are valid, General Skywalker tries to blackmail Senator Amidala." He sounded very angry.

"But what would be the use of this… I mean, she is his girlfriend." I didn't understand well, probably because I tried hard to find a reason for Rex being angry with Skyguy. It wasn't his fault when Skyguy was blackmailing Padmé, or would it be possible…-_it was a nasty thought_-… that she meant something to him? I immediately got jealous. I stopped him, holding his arm. I tried to keep cool.

"Does Padmé mean anything to you?" I asked abruptly, trying to let it sound as if I was not interested in his answer. The next moment I bit on my lower lip.

His mouth dropped open. "Who made you thinking this?" he looked stunned at me.

"I was just wondering that you sounded so angry when you told me that Amidala is blackmailed." I tried to explain to him.

"Of course I get angry when someone is blackmailed! …And not only when senator Amidala is blackmailed; it could be anyone. It isn't correct; in my opinion these blackmailers should be punished. "He put his hands on top of my head and moved them slowly down my hair tails, he smiled at me. "You've understood?"He said softly as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry Rex… "I looked down to my feet. "It was just… well, I don't know… I was just… worried." I sighed. "… I think I'm worrying too often."I paused, but just to get new courage. "… Are you mad at me now?" I asked sheepishly.

He moved his hands from my hair tails down on my shoulders, then he let slip them down my arms, finally he took my hands. "Soka, you're forgiven…" he squeezed my hands."…I just want you to stop thinking that there could be another for me…okay?"

I looked up and nodded. "Okay, I'll try." I smiled at him.

Then I heard an accusatory beep.

"Oops,… I think R2 wants to go… "


	7. Chapter 7

_Men talk_

"R2 is right, we better go now. "He supported Skyguy's astromech.

"Yes…" I sighed and set myself free; then I started slowly walking. Actually I shuffled down the aisle.

Rex passed me. "Hang on…" He tried to cheer me.

"I am right behind you" I informed him.

He turned. "I see and you are really speeding…" he said ironically. He waited till I was next to him then he took my arm and pulled me carefully with him.

But for R2 we were still too slow so he poked me in my left leg to get me walking faster. –_And of course it worked…-_ I doubled my pace and after three more minutes we reached our target.

"Err Rex… Have you got a plan, how to act now?" I asked

"Well I thought about just going in and start asking him." He presented his plan.

"So you'll just go in and say: 'Howdy Anakin, I am sorry for the interruption, but your droid is suspecting you to fake holograms…' "I tried to present it the joking way.

"So in such… It has to turn into a 'men talk' "He said after hesitating.

"And you think it'll work?" I wasn't quite convinced.

"I hope so…" Meanwhile his confidence seemed to be gone.

"Oh come on…you'll succeed… I know this. "I smiled. "I wish you luck…"

"I really need it… cross your fingers…" he pulled me in a huge hug lifting me up. Then he carefully let me down and turned to the door; he knocked. I held my breath. Nothing happened; everything was quiet, only R2 who was still in high spirits squeaked.

He knocked a second time, this time significantly louder. "General Skywalker, I need to talk to you!" he said with his whole authority.

"That's it" I whispered.

Suddenly the door swung back. I pressed myself to the wall, Skyguy needn't to know that I was here; at least it would be necessary that I keep an eye on them. Because if Anakin would attack Rex, it would be my turn to gain some clones for help.

But at the moment everything happened as planned, Rex entered the room and R2 and I were left on the corridor. Now I would only have to wait till he'd come back. Unluckily waiting had never been one of my strengths; in fact it was so boring to wait.

At first I started jittery walking circles on the corridor in front of Anakin's room. After I had passed R2 about 37 times I decided to change the direction. I tore my hair tails. How much time had already passed by? Definitely too much, each second I was getting jumpier than I already was. My circles were in the meantime increasingly blurred. Slowly I became dizzy. I staggered to the next wall and slid down carefully; then I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest embracing them. All of a sudden I was very tired. I started yawning and laid my head on top of my knees. I closed my eyes for one short moment. It did infinite good to relax once. Now it wasn't the matter how much time I would spend sitting here.

Just as I was totally relaxed I heard someone coming along the corridor. The steps were severe and irregular; after each 3 steps the walker stopped for 5 seconds. I raised my head and opened my eyes; because of the bright light I noticed at first only an outline coming towards me. After blinking, my eyes got used to the aggressive light and I could see Cody in front of me.

"What are you doing around here?" his eyes sparkled angrily.

Hastily I searched for a reply, but in my head questions were piling up. I wasn't able to give a quite useful answer, so I decided to give him a scaring look. He narrowed his eyes and growled a few unintelligible sounds. I pressed myself closer to the wall and started trembling. Suddenly Cody's face turned red as if he felt pain, then he screamed. I winced, _what was going on here? _

Cody turned and banged his foot on something metallic, _R2,_ it came in my mind. The next moment I heard the confirmation, a loud bleeping noise.

"R2, you are here" was the only thing I managed to say. I was too shocked. My brain was working at full speed, without a result.

The next thing happening was, that the door from Anakin's room swung open and an Anakin with red swollen eyes entered the corridor, right after him Rex. On their faces there was a worried look. At first they were both just staring at us and because of their faces I would say they were both wondering what must have happened before.

Anakin was the first reacting to the scenario. He came over to R2. "Hey buddy…" he started a small talk and laid a hand on R2. Then he looked over to me. "Hey Snips, I'm sorry… that you…" he stopped; he had noticed that I was staring at Rex; who was still standing petrified in the door frame. His eyes straight on Cody, then he started dangerously slowly walking towards him. I watched the scene curiously; it was better than any film, but also a bit frightening.

"You'll come with me" Rex declared coldly, while grossly nudging Cody along the corridor. After a few meters he stopped and turned. "I'll be right back" he was trying hard to let it sound friendly. Then he disappeared behind the next corner.


	8. Chapter 8

_Won_

Although he was gone, I looked down the empty corridor, I still heard their voices, but very muted; I tried to understand what they were talking about. But they were just muttering.

Then I noticed someone putting a hand on my shoulder, I shuddered, but luckily it was just Anakin.

"Rex is a great guy…" he explained smiling "…he knows exactly how to handle each situation." I could hear that he was proud of having him as his first captain.

"Yeah…" I nodded. "…he is really … professional" I was still looking down the corridor but my thoughts were with Rex and his mysterious behavior towards Cody, after all he was his best friend! All I could say now was that there was something going on; I didn't know exactly what, but I knew that I was part of this secret. I neither was able to explain why I thought this, nor why it made me worrying. There was only this very special and strong feeling about it.

"Err… are you mad at me or something?" Anakin asked shyly.

I hurried to answer. "No, why should I, I am just tired…"

He breathed deeply. "Okay, young Padawan, you have been very brave… so I'll order Rex to bring you to bed" he announced.

"No you won't." I turned. "I am not a baby, okay. I'll find back to my room ALONE and I **don't** need a watchdog." I yelled out. The next moment I regretted, it wasn't Skyguy's fault that I was annoyed. If Rex would have wanted me to know his secret he would already have told me, and given the case, he didn't want me to know that there was something, it would be my mission to find it out… I have to leave A. out of this.

Meanwhile he looked scared at me with big eyes. He had retreated about a meter.

"It doesn't seem that you are very tired…" he said provocatively. Then he added "One point for me"

I shrugged my shoulders and turned.

"Oy, where are you going to?" he asked with curiosity in his voice.

I turned and looked around to make sure that we were alone, it was my chance, I made two big steps towards him then I put my index finger on his mouth "Psht… It's top secret… You know, I am going to date Rex… but don't tell anyone" I answered seriously while rolling my eyes pleasurable. Finally, to add insult to injury I whispered "… we are a couple…" I raised both eyebrows.

Skyguy looked at me as if I just said something dangerous, as I started grinning a smile grew on his face. "Ehy, you're kidding…!" he patted me chummy on the shoulder. "One to one – tie."

"Err… I think there is someone who wants to talk to you…"I pointed with my finger behind him.

"No this time I am cleverer… You are not going to win that easy…" he looked confident of victory. "I won't give you that triumph."

"I am sure you are doing the right thing… I only hope for you that Padmé shares your behavior…" I added casually.

"Padmé?"He said shocked then he whispered in my direction. "Is she really here? …I advice you not to lie to me…"

I smiled."I would never do such a thing." Then I continued calm "Yes, she is right behind you…"

His eyes widened. "Oh my god, do I look okay?" he asked with a hint of panic.

"Well… Ahsoka would be sufficient…" I enjoyed to the full his nervosity. "….and…I don't really know…" I made a long pause wrapping my face."… so…, apart from the big fat pimple on your chin and your greasy unwashed hair…"

"What?" It seemed as he would start crying the next moment, he hesitantly started scanning his face.

"Won…" I grinned. "…everything is perfect with your style…"

"Snips…, this is of vital importance, do I **really** look okay?" he looked beggingly at me.

"Anakin Skywalker, Yes you are **really** looking as a real adventurer, unshaven, with swollen eyes and… helpless…" I rejoiced my answer

It took some more minutes till Skyguy turned. I was curiously waiting for his reaction, cause Padmé was wearing a short cocktail dress and high heels, her hair pinned up artfully.

She smiled an unwavering smile. "I was bored… so I thought about visiting you… but if you are busy…" she stopped talking.

"No, we are just finished…" I answered instead of Anakin.

Then I pushed A. towards her and I turned searching R2.

"Oh Ahsoka, if you are looking for R2, he is with C3PO, I am sure they would enjoy to be visited." She was still smiling.

"Thank you for the tip… but I am going to bed" I announced.

"Good idea, at 2 am in the morning" she agreed smiling. _Okay, I do really like her, but this fake smile was, all in truth, peaky. _

She entered Skywalker's room as if it were the most natural thing in the galaxy. Anakin followed her like a puppy. While closing the door he formed the silent words 'Thank you' with his lips. I smiled. But the next moment I was overwhelmed by the feeling of loneliness. I crossed my arms over my chest and breathed deeply in and out and got a night chill.

I didn't know what to do now because theoretically I was exempt from my night watch. I pricked my ears and noticed that Rex and Cody were still discussing. My brain worked at high speed, this would be THE opportunity to find out about their secret. There was some doubt, if I wanted to find out I would have to spy on them, there was only one big problem left… my moral attitude did not allow me to spy after my boyfriend. I tried hard to find a solution.


End file.
